Broken
by Fanreader26
Summary: A mind can only take so much. after twelve years, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and something inside him snaps
1. Broken

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

**"Demon speech"**

**Jutsu name**

~locations and transitions~

* * *

-Broken

Mizuki had just finished telling Naruto about his burden and so many thoughts came into his mind. 'So the village hates me because I hold the kyuubi? But I haven't done anything, so why do they hate ME? They beat me, yell at me, make fun of me, and call me names. And jiji knew…..he knew all this time? But he always said that they hated me because of my pranks. He….he lied to me…...if he lied about that what else did he lie about? Did….he lie about my parents ...but…..why? If he lied about that than what else did he lie about? If even Hokage lies to me, who else is lying? Do Teuchi and Ayame even really care about me? What if all they are doing is keeping an eye on me, to make sure that I don't do anything bad? That…..just means…..that I don't have anyone I can really believe,not even Iruka. He knew about this and kept it from me. No one likes me, it's all just something they were told to do…..I'm ...alone…' he thought, while also shutting out the world, not wanting to deal with everything he just learned. He didn't want to deal with the reality of being in a world where everyone was against him

Mizuki gave a mad smirk as Naruto was standing there with his head down. He pulled out the large shuriken on his back before he threw it at Naruto in an attempt to kill the boy

Iruka was able to jump in front of the shuriken and took it in the back. He was standing protectively over Naruto. He couldn't see Naruto's eyes but he assumed that the boy was feeling sad at hearing the reason why the village was cruel to him. Coughing a bit of blood he began to speak "...Naruto….you need to run"

Naruto spoke in a soft monotone "Iruka ...why did you do that?"

Iruka grimaced a bit "because you're not the kyuubi. I …..may have also thought that before but after *cough* having you as a student, I can tell that you are Naruto Uzumaki not the Kyuubi. You…. "

Before Iuka cold continue Naruto spoke up interrupting him "no…..why do you block that when you don't really care about what happens to me"

Iruka was shocked by the question but even more so the way it was said. It was…..cold. He was suddenly shoved to the side by Naruto's hand and he watched as Naruto walked forward towards Mizuki

Said man laughed at how the boy walked forward "so the Kyuubi chooses to die by his superior! Fine, I'll grant you that" he then grabbed a kunai and launched himself down towards Naruto

Naruto for his part didn't move. He kept his head down and waited for Mizuki. Once the man made a swipe at Naruto, the boy brought his hand up and caught Mizuki by the wrist.

Mizuki was shocked to see the dead last of the academy catch his attack. He began to tug his arm to try and get out of the boys grip but he found that he was unable to.

Naruto squeezed hard on the mans wrist causing a grunt of pain to come out of him. Naruto continued to squeeze until he heard a *snap* which was followed by a scream of pain before he opened his hand and let go

Mizuki dropped his kunai and cradled his wrist as he could feel that it had been broken. He glared back at the boy who still didn't lift his head but Mizuki could see the small tells of a smile on his face

Naruto bent down and picked up the kunai that Mizuki dropped before he began to walk to the man with the smile still on his face and his hair still covering his eyes. Once he was two feet away he finally lifted his head.

When Mizuki looked into the boys eyes he felt a shiver run up his spine as the look in his eyes seemed cold. Before he could say a snide remark he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, looking down he saw the kunai he dropped buried to it's hilt in his stomach. On the hilt was a hand and looking up the arm, he saw that it was Naruto who just stabbed him

Naruto twisted the kunai back and forth a bit caused Mizuki to cough up blood and in a quick motion he swiped it to his left, bring a large splash of blood to spray all over the grass and a bit of it on Naruto's face.

Mizuki took a few steps clutching at his stomach trying to keep anything else from spilling out as he felt his intestine slip out a bit. "AAARRRGGHHH!" he glared back at Naruto but his glare died when he saw the look on the boys face. The boy looked at him impassively, as if this was something that was beneath him but after a few seconds a cruel smirk showed on his face

"What's wrong Mizuki? You look hurt" Naruto asked in a cruel mock concerned tone. The smile on his face showed that he had enjoyed doing what he did as well as mocking the man

Iruka was stunned silent as he saw what Naruto had just done. A thought came to his mind as he saw the cruel enjoyment he was showing 'don't tell me the kyuubi has taken control!'

Mizuki for the first time felt fear and it was all because of the boy. He had done some despicable things before: sell out secrets, cause mobs, kill his teammate, but the way the Kyuubi brat was looking at him felt like he was looking into the eyes of evil made flesh. This thought brought up another sense of hatred for the boy "so the kyuubi finally shows his true colors! HA! I knew you would show it sooner or...ack!"

Naruto sped up to Mizuki and wrapped his hands around the man's neck and began to squeeze "it's funny really. You say that I show my true colors, which is true but your wrong in thinking that I am the kyuubi."

Mizuki didn't know where his hands should be: trying to remove the hands around his neck to get some much needed air or the gaping hole that's bleeding so his hands kept going to both, cover the blondes arms and hands in more blood

Naruto smiled as he could start to see the light leaving Mizuki's eyes and the futile gasps for air he was giving but he heard a voice that ruined his mood.

"Naruto! Put him done at once!"

Naruto looked to his right to see the hokage and an Anbu team surrounding him. He sneered at them before going back to killing Mizuki

Hiruzen saw this and spoke again with authority "NARUTO! Release him!"

"...no"

Hiruzen was shocked to hear Naruto speak in such an uncaring manner. Never before has he heard Naruto speak like that nor has he seen him do anything like this. He really didn't want to do this to the boy but he had to. He signaled for a couple of his anbu to subdue the boy and they responded immediately

Naruto was tackled away from Mizuki and was pushed face first into the dirt. He turned his head to glare up at the couple of Anbu that were on top of him as he struggled to get out of their grasp

Hiruzen looked at the downed form of Mizuki who not only gasping for air desperately as his breathing was becoming more shallow, but also trying to keep his already dripping intestines from coming out any more. He looked at his anbu team and spoke "I want two of you to take both Iruka and Mizuki to the hospital at once. I want Iruka's statement about what happened here!"

Two of the three remaining Anbu nodded their heads and went to the two fallen chunin. One crouching down to Mizuki and shunshined away, while the other went to Iruka, removed the large shuriken and placed a hand on the chunin's shoulder

Iruka glanced at Naruto and couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness at what had happened to Naruto. After a second of this thought he was taken away

Hiruzen walked up to the two Anbu that were holding down Naruto and glanced at the boys face as he continued to struggle. The look on the boys face was one of hatred and it was aimed at him. Hiruzen had a thought run through his head 'the kyuubi must be influencing the boy

"What's wrong jiji? Something you want to ask me? Or maybe you want to tell me something that I should have known before!?"

Hiruzen shook his head until he looked at the anbu "take him to my office and keep him restrained. Then I want one of you to retrieve Inoichi"

The anbu nodded their heads until they shunshined away to the hokage office

Hiruzen looked at the area that was once a battleground of the three. His eyes stopped at the pool of blood that came from Mizuki 'what could have caused him to do this?' and with that thought, he shunshined himself to his office

* * *

~hokage office~

Once Hiruzen arrived, he was met with the sight of a Anbu that had deep cuts in his arms and torso as well as a bleeding hand, tying Naruto up in ninja wire as said blonde was struggling against the wire "what happened?"

The anbu had finished tying up the blonde and turned to the hokage "once my fellow anbu member had left to retrieve Inoichi, Naruto bit my hand to get out of my grasp and immediately pulled out a kunai and attacked. He had gotten a few in due to my surprise but I was able to restrain him"

Naruto was glaring hatefully at the two but remained silent until a smile came to his face "so….is Mizuki still alive? Or is he finally dead?"

Hiruzen felt dread at how nonchalantly the words came out of the boys mouth. He turned to the boy before walking to his chair "don't assume you will remain in control kyuubi." he pulled out a small tag before tossing it to the boys forehead "you will return Naruto at once!"

Naruto just gave a laugh at what the hokage had said but he said nothing else

Hiruzen was confused at how the sealing tag that should have pushed the kyuubi's influence back into the seal, did nothing. Before he could think further on the matter there was a knock on the door "enter"

Through the door came Inoichi being escorted by the anbu that left. Inoichi looked to the tied up boy before looking to the Hokage "sir, what did you need me for?"

Hiruzen had explained what had happened during the Mizuki incident, which had caused the mind walker to looked at the boy shocked before looking back at him and Hiruzen got to the point of his request "I would like you to enter his mind and erase the event from his mind"

This wasn't the first time that he was requested to do something like this but he had never done it to a child before and he felt some hesitation in doing so "sir, are you sure you want me to do this?"

Hiruzen nodded as he felt that this might snap Naruto back into control "yes. I fear the even might have given the kyuubi the chance to take control. I believe it would be best if it was removed from his mind as no child should have this kind of memory"

Inoichi nodded his head in understanding "very well sir". He then moved to be in front of Naruto who had such hate in his ice cold eyes and went through his clan jutsu hand signs "**Mind transfer jutsu**!"

* * *

~Naruto's mindscape~

Inoichi found himself in ankle deep water and what looked to be a large sewer system. He looked around as he began to focus on where the memories should be until he heard a voice behind him

**"Hahahaha looks like we have an uninvited guest"**

Inoichi spun around, and looked up into the eyes of Kyuubi. On instinct he jumped back and got into a defensive position but to his surprise the fox on gave a chuckle at the action

**"What do you think you could even do to me you little ningen"**

Inoichi then noticed that the kyuubi was behind bars that was locked with a seal. He relaxed his stance a bit but kept his guard up as he took a few steps back towards the hallway that was opposite to the cage. Once he was far enough away to know that the fox couldn't reach him, he turned around and began walking down the hall.

**"Your wasting your time"**

This caught Inoichi by surprise and he turned to look at the kyuubi, who had his head on his paw and giving him a smirk "what do you mean?"

The kyuubi's smirk grew **"you came in here to try and remove the memory that your old monkey leader said caused the change in personality in my jailer. But doing that will do nothing"**. The fox could tell that the mind walker didn't believe him so he stretched out his paw, out beyond the bars and pointed down the hall **"see for yourself. All I have to say is that even I feel sorry for the little brat"**

Inoichi just turned back into the hallway and began his journey. After a few minutes of walking towards his destination, Inoichi heard movement in front of him. Walking forward a bit faster he saw something bolt away from him. Thinking that this could be something that doesn't belong he ran after it. Whatever he was chasing was small and agile but not fast enough to lose him. A bit more chasing and he Inoichi saw that the sewer walls were becoming wood. The water he was running in was now wooden floors. He slowed his run into a walk and slowly moved further in. He then heard whimpering coming from ahead of him and he made his way towards the sound. After a bit more walking he saw what it was, a small child huddle in a corner clutching onto something. Moving closer he soon came to realize that it was Naruto, but it looked like he was only four years old, wearing a torn up white shirt and tan shorts. The boy looked like he had been starved for months as he was extremely skinny and Inoichi could see some bruises and dried blood on his forehead. The boy was trembling in what looked like fear and Inoichi came to the conclusion that this was a memory

The little boy Naruto looked up to look in the direction of Inoichi and his eyes grew wide in terror "g-go away! Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong, so leave me alone!"

The boy clutched onto the object in his arms and Inoichi could see that it was the hokage hat "this must be a memory that he had a long time ago. Poor kid"

"Does this satisfy you?"

Inoichi heard the voice behind him and was about to turn his head but he felt a hand grip the back of his neck and force him to look forward

"Does this make you happy? To see what you villagers had done to him?"

Inoichi was about to say something but the hand squeezed hard, causing him to grunt in pain

"...heheheh you think this is a memory, don't you?" the voice didn't wait for Inoichi to respond "you fucking moron. This isn't a memory, this is the Naruto you people have been dealing with all this time"

Inoichi's eyes grew wide at the implication that the voice just said. normally, the mental representation of someone will show up as how they would look in reality but there are cases where the representation shows how they really are. And if what the voice said was true then this was such a case. The bright, smiling, energetic prankster that the village all knew about was really this small child that was afraid. The hokage hat seemed to be a symbol that he had clung to as a lifeline. The thought hurt Inoichi's heart but before he could say anything he felt something pierce his chest. Looking down he saw it was a small fist that was then pulled out. Turning around he finally saw who was the one talking and his eyes grew wide again at what he saw. It was the normal twelve year old Naruto, wearing his trademark jumpsuit but the eyes were different. Instead of the bright blue eyes he had seen the boy have, the whites of the eyes were pitch black, as if they would lead to an abyss and the pupil-less iris' were as red as blood

The twelve year old looking Naruto gave a sadistic smirk before he grabbed Inoichi's head hard causing a grunt of pain "you wanted to remove the memory that caused him to be the way he is now, well HERE!" Naruto began to shove every beating, every insult, every negative experience into Inoichi's mind "feel the pain that we went through. The sadness that we felt…...the DESPAIR!" after Naruto was finished, he let go of Inoichi's head and the mid walker faded out of the mindscape

"I'll be hokage one day"

Naruto looked up to see his other self trembling as he clutched the hat closer and spoke in a broken voice

"I'll be hokage and everyone will finally like me. They won't hate me anymore and ...I'll have friends"

Yami turned around and walked away, choosing to leave his other self alone to hold onto the dream

"I will be hokage one day *sniff* *hic* you'll see"

Yami had a sad look on his face as he continued to walk away. He said one last thing before going back into the shadows "I'm sorry….but we will never be hokage…..."

* * *

~Hokage office~

Inoichi had come out of Naruto's mind and relayed everything to the hokage. Including the experiences that were shown to him

Hiruzen felt his heart break at everything that he heard. For so long he thought that he was helping Naruto yet here he is hearing that the happy boy he would see so often was nothing more than a lie and that the boy tied up in front of him was what was bottled up for so long "Naruto ...forgive me"

"Heh heh heh hahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Everyone looked to Naruto began to laugh with cruelty in his voice "'forgive you'? But jiji isn't this what you wanted? For me to be hurt everyday of my life. For me to be everyone's punching bag"

Hiruzen looked into Naruto's eyes and he felt like his heart had broken. The eyes that once were like a clear blue ocean, full of life and compassion were now an ice cold blue that would have no care if he killed him now

"face it old man!"

Hiruzen now had tears in his eyes

"This is all your fault!"

He could not take the look in the boys eyes anymore, the coldness and the clear threat the boy now posed to the village "Anbu…..take him to a restraining cell….. And seal his chakra"

The anbu picked Naruto up from the wires and began to walk out of the office

Before they left Naruto spoke once more "I will kill you hokage. Be sure of that"

Once they were gone, Hiruzen fell to his knees as his hokage hat fell off his head and laid there on the floor "what have I done?"

* * *

The end

Another one-shot that I came up with

This one shot was my response to all the neglect fics that had Naruto forgive everyone. nothing wrong with them, but it bugged me, I mean yeah, I'm sure that he would but it's like that for almost all of them, even some of the darker ones, he always forgives or leaves them alone and I needed to bring something that would show that, sometimes there is no forgiveness, especially after years of torment.

This is also a message about hiding what you truly feel and how keeping it inside can cause changes. Honestly there are a couple of these in here but I'll leave you with the main one

Consider this a late Halloween present

ps done on mobile so don't know if it will work. edits may come later. few edits done

Please read, Favorite, follow and review


	2. Driven to

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demon speech"**

"**Jutsu name"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2 (final): Driven to

Naruto was being dragged through the Anbu base, towards the holding cells. He was tied tightly by ninja wire and two Anbu were carrying him by the arms

The two Anbu would have questioned why the boy was just slumped in their grasp but they had their orders and they were going to follow them.

What they didn't know was that at the moment, Naruto was about to do something that no one saw coming

* * *

~mindscape~

Yami stood in front of the gate that held the Kyuubi back. He stared up at the large red eyes that stared back at him

"**What do you want from me brat?"**

"You know damn well what I want!" Yami walked forward and jumped up to the seal tag "I want your power. But I want control."

As Yami reached for the tag, another hand grabbed his wrist to stop him

"I wouldn't do that Naruto."

Yami looked to his right to see the fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze. "Let go of me."

Minato looked into the dark eyes of Naruto. This caused him to falter a bit but he kept his composure "Naruto, you don't know what could happen if you remove that seal."

"I KNOW what will happen! That's why I'm doing it."

Minato did falter this time at the hostility he heard from his son's mouth. He was confused about why he would be like this "Naruto please, why are you so willing to unleash the Kyuubi?"

Yami yanked his wrist out of Minato's grasp and punched the man in the gut. It was so unexpected that Minato didn't even block or dodge and fell down from the hight they were at. Yami jumped down and glared at the man "because I want to."

Minato was shocked and looked at Naruto "Naruto, this isn't the way. I know your life has been hard but…." he was suddenly punched in the face

"YOU DON'T GET TO LECTURE ME! You don't get to be a father after what you did to him!"

"'Him'?"

Yami pointed down the corridor "the one your looking for is through there. Go see for yourself! Go see what this village has done to Naruto."

Minato didn't get to respond as he was flung from the room

Yami turned back to Kyuubi and glared "now will you give me what I want?"

"**Why should I?"**

Yami smirked, "because when I'm done you'll gain your freedom."

* * *

~deeper in the mindscape~

Minato had tumbled when he landed as he was unprepared for the movement. Once he got to his feet he got ready to run back to the room to stop Naruto but before he could he hear crying behind him. He turned around and was stunned silent at what he was seeing. It was Naruto, but this one was a child.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Please don't hurt me."

At first, Minato thought that Naruto was talking to him but he soon realized that the boy hadn't even noticed him. "Naruto?"

The boy looked up and began to tremble in fear "don't hurt me! I'll be good! Just stay away!"

Minato's heart broke. This was Naruto, this was what the village had done to his son. 'What have I done.' He moved a bit closer and kneeled down to be closer to eye level "I'm not going to hurt you Naruto. I never wanted to hurt my own son."

Naruto grew wide-eyed at this "s….son?"

Minato nodded as he gave a sad smile "that's right Naruto. I'm your dad."

Naruto looked into the man's eyes for any sort of lie but he saw that the man was being honest. "Dad!" he leapt into the man's arms and gave him a hug "where were you? Where did you go?" he asked as tears came down his face

Minato looked down and hugged his son "I'm sorry Naruto. I had to go away for a while." Minato than felt rumbling from further in the mindscape but right now he only focused on his son

* * *

~real world~

The Anbu had brought Naruto into a holding cell and sat the bow down on the ground.

One of the Anbu than pulled out a chakra sealing tag and brought it to the boy's forehead. Once it was placed, he took a step back and did the hand sign to activate it "seal!" The writing on the tag lit up, signifying that the boy's chakra was now sealed and unusable. They all nodded and were prepared to leave when they saw the seal light up again. They were confused about it until they saw the seal burn into ash and red chakra began to bubble around the boy

"GET THE HOKAGE! WE NEED HIS SPECIAL SEAL NOW!"

Naruto snapped his head up and everyone saw the slitted blood-red eyes. The red chakra then enveloped the boy who got up and snapped the wires off and in a burst of speed not seen before, Naruto grabbed one of the Anbu's face and slammed him into the wall.

The other Anbu saw that the boy had what looked to be three tails made from the chakra cloak

Naruto turned his head to look at the other Anbu. He gave a cold smile as he crushed the head of the Anbu that was in his grasp. Letting the corpse dropped he charged at the others

* * *

~Hokage office~

Hiruzeb felt like he was now twice his age. He cared very little of the piling paperwork that was on his desk as all he could think about was how he had failed the boy that was once his surrogate grandson. He held the Hokage hat in his hands, feeling like he no longer deserved it if he allowed the village he was in charge of torment a boy to this extreme.

*BOOM*

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an explosion. Looking out the window he saw smoke coming from the village and from what he could tell it was coming from Anbu headquarters.

"Lord Hokage!"

Hiruzen looked behind him towards the door and saw it was one of his Anbu agents

"The Kyuubi has been released!"

Hiruzen was wide-eyed as he heard another explosion followed by the screams of the citizens. Looking at the Anbu he commanded, "gather all Jonin and Anbu and subdue him at once!"

Without another word, the Anbu left

Hiruzen looked on at the village and he saw a red figure running through the streets at great speeds. "Oh Naruto….." he said solemnly as he turned to leave as well

* * *

~Village streets~

It was carnage. Naruto was plowing through anyone and everyone that crossed his path. He didn't care about who it was, if they got in his way he would put them down. As he dropped a chunin that thought he could kill the "demon brat", Naruto turned when he heard others land. He saw that it was another group of chunin

The chunin saw that Naruto now had five tails of blood red and black energy. The eys were now a shining light along with his mouth which was now sharp teeth.

"The demon brat has shown his true colors! We need to kill it!"

"We finally get to avenge our families!"

"This is revenge for killing my sister!"

"We will finish what the fourth starte... UGH"

The last one didn't get to finish what he was saying as he looked down to see that Naruto had stretched out his arm and plunged it through his stomach

Naruto smiled as he pulled the arm back, bringing the Chunin with it. Once the Chunin was close he used his other hand to grab the man's legs and in a quick motion…...

"Help me kami! HELP MEEEEEEEE BLUGH"

….ripped him in two. Naruto looked to the group and in a burst of speed launched after them

The men began to run away as best they could but they were not fast enough

Naruto continued his slaughter until he made it to a specific location. He looked to his left to see one of the only safe havens he ever had: Ichiraku Ramen. He walked in, his ears brushing on the laps which burned from the touch. He looked behind the counter to see Touchi and Ayame huddled together, shaking in fear

The Ramen chefs were terrified at what Naruto was doing. They knew about the fox for a long time but they loved the boy. To see him doing this broke their heart as they remembered the first time they saw him. Alone, in the rain, cold, afraid and hungry. They offered him a bowl to get him to calm down and show the boy a bit of kindness

Naruto tilted his head at the two until he turned to the pot of ramen they were cooking before all this happened. He moved to it, grabbed a bowl poured some ramen in it, moved the two and placed the bowl on the ground in front of them

Teuchi and Ayame were confused to see this form of Naruto do that and for a brief moment, they saw beneath the veil and saw Naruto smile sadly at them "Naruto?"

Naruto got up and left the establishment but the second he did he was hit with a fireball. Turning his head he saw another group of ninja coming towards him. Giving a screeching roar he began his slaughter once more

Teuchi and Ayame got up from the ground after they left. Ayame picked up the bowl and saw that it had a burn in the shape of Naruto's hand "dad….it was still him."

Teuchi nodded his head as he frowned "I know"

* * *

~one of the training grounds~

Naruto threw one of the shinobi at the ground before slamming his feet into the man's stomach, creating a crater. Naruto jumped off the man and turned to the village ready to continue but he suddenly found himself stuck. Slowly turning his head he saw that it was Shikamaru using his clan jutsu

"I can't let you do that!"

Landing next to Shikamaru were Choji, Ino, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba with his ninken Akamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, and Lee

Sakura felt fear when she saw what they were up against "what is that?"

Shikamaru grunted when he felt the creature move without much trouble. "It doesn't matter! He is breaking free. SHINO!"

Shino lifted his arms as his swarm came out and flew towards the creature. He instantly regretted it as all the insects that made contact completely disintegrated. He pulled the insects that were still alive back as he knew that it was now useless

Shikamaru fell back when he felt his jutsu break. "Damn! He's powerful. Whatever you do don't touch him."

Sasuke got into his fighting stance "why?"

Shikamaru got up as he spoke "Troublesome, didn't you see what happened to Shino's insects? His skin must be corrosive and I would rather not see what it would do to us if we attack it. Long-range jutsu and kunai only!"

Everyone nodded as they all got ready.

Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan and were startled to see the potency of the chakra

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji got into formation as they had been trained to be the next Inoshikacho.

Tenten, Lee, and Neji got into a triangle formation with Tenten in the back and scroll in hand

Sakura pulled out a kunai as she and Hinata stood side by side, although Sakura felt her hands shake in fear

Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke got into Taijutsu stances

Sasuke chose to start things off. He leapt into the air and did a few hand signs "**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"**

Naruto looked up at the fireball and didn't move as the fireball exploded on impact.

Everyone lowered their guard as they saw the creature be hit by the fireball. Unfortunately, they were brought out of their relief as a loud roar and a shockwave, blowing them off their feet.

Naruto walked out of the flames, glowing eyes looking at all of them. He growled as he saw them getting back up

"**Eight trigrams: air palm"**

Naruto was hit but a blast of chakra which stunned him for a second. Looking at who shot him he saw it was Neji.

Neji launched another one at the creature and he saw that it was doing little to nothing

Naruto felt his anger rise and roaring out a shockwave all the genin were launched back. Naruto got onto all fours and in a flash, the sixth tail appeared. Bones began to appear from his body and formed an exoskeleton that floated around him.

* * *

~mindscape~

Naruto sat in his father's lap as they made small talk. They both felt the whole mind shake as another figure came out of the shadows

"Minato? What's going on?"

Minato looked up to see his wife standing there "my greatest fear."

Kushina looked to the boy in his lap "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the woman "who are you?"

Kushina knelt down and placed her hand on his cheek "I'm your mother Dattebanne"

* * *

~real world~

Wooden spikes began to appear around Naruto and he began to struggle against them

The Hokage, in his battle armor, and a few jonin jumped down in front of the struggling jinchuriki. "Hold him down Tenzo."

In the trees was an Anbu, knelt down with his hands grasped together

Naruto was struggling with the tendrils of wood until he spotted Tenzo in the trees. In a quick motion, he opened his mouth and launched a mini bijuu dama at the man

Tenzo saw the blast coming his way and had to jump, releasing his jutsu

Naruto ripped the wood off him before he launched another blast toward the man that did the jutsu.

Hiruzen looked to the jonin around him. "Asuma, Kurenai I need you to get the genin out of here!"

The two jonin nodded as they moved to retrieve the genin

"Kakashi, Tenzo, you are with me! Everyone else, you are to keep a perimeter. Make sure he does not enter the village"

The jonin followed their orders and got ready for battle

Hiruzen looked to the six tailed boy "Kyuubi! We will force you to release the boy!" he suddenly heard rumbling from the boy and he soon learned it was chuckling

"**Heh heh heh hahahahahahaha! Do you still think that this is the fox's doing?! You old fool! This is all me. The fox just let me use its power but I am in control"**

Hiruzen and his shinobi were shocked to hear him talk. Even the genin who had yet to be removed from the fight had heard this.

It was Hinata who recognized the voice despite it being distorted. She put her hands over her mouth as she said: "...N-Naruto?"

The only one that was not surprised were Shikamaru. Shikamaru had already guessed that it was Naruto since he already figured out about the fox being sealed inside him. 'Troublesome'

Kiba out of shock yelled out "You're saying that thing is Naruto!" Akamaru hid in Kiba's jacket

Hiruzen shook his head and gestured to the jonin "get them out of here!"

Choji looked to the Hokage "but what about…!"

Naruto didn't allow any other words to be heard as he roared out a shockwave. The jonin were able to keep on their feet but the genin were blown back. Naruto launched himself at Hiruzen and pulled back his hand for a claw strike.

Hiruzen was able to duck under the strike but the sheer force of it threw his helmet off. While crouched he bit his thumb and summoned Enma who immediately turned into his staff form. Hiruzen swung upwards, hitting Naruto in the chin but unfortunately, Naruto's head suddenly popped out of his torso and threw a punch at Hiruzen's head. He brought up his wrist to block the punch. The impact caused his arm to go numb and he felt the armor heat up.

Kakashi came in, aiming a kick to the head that came out of the torso.

Hiruzen saw the kick and as he was being pushed back from the kick he shifted his staff to stop the kick from making contact.

The force of the kick had pushed Naruto away even if it didn't make contact, Hiruzen was forced to fly back from the punch he blocked and Kakashi was able to see a tail come towards him and he pushed off the staff to jump away

As the three flew in different directions, Tenzo took this opportunity to jump at Naruto. He channeled his chakra into his palm and stuck his hand out.

While in the air, Naruto turned his head to see Tenzo coming his way. He knew that whatever jutsu the man used before had hurt and caused a disruption in the Kyuubi chakra. He stuck two of his tails into the ground to slow his flight. The other four were launched towards Tenzo.

Tenzo saw the tails coming and knew that if he didn't stop them he would be in trouble. Canceling the jutsu he was going to do, he clasped his hands together and a wooden pillar shot up in between him and the tails and he landed on the pillar with his feet before pushing off to get away from them.

Naruto didn't give Tenzo the chance to relax as he moved in on the man and lifted his hand for a punch

Tenzo's eyes widened under his mask 'how can he move so quickly?!' he then felt the punch in his face. The punch was strong enough to launch him through a few trees. His mask had taken most of the hit which caused it to shatter.

Naruto knew that the one he just punched would be out of this fight for a while. He turned to Kakashi and charged at him

Kakashi had pulled up his headband to use his Sharingan. Thanks to it, he was able to dodge the claw strike aimed to decapitate him. He jumped back and did some quick hand signs "**water Style: Water dragon jutsu"**

Naruto didn't have time to dodge the dragon and took it head-on. The water had pushed him back but he dug his claws into the ground to stop the movement. He was surrounded by a torrent of water for a second before he felt an electrical current flow through the water. Through the pain, NAruto channeled chakra into his mouth and launched a bijuu dama towards Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped away from the direction of the blast but his eyes went wide when he saw that it was heading towards the village. "NO!"

The explosion was seen by all that were still in the training area. Asuma and Kurenai were wide-eyed at this. Hey had yet to remove the genin due to shock at seeing the fight

The genin were shock still in terror as they saw one of their classmates, the one that they all considered the weakest of the group had not only fought off two jonin AND the Hokage but also send a blast that caused an explosion that could be seen from there.

Hiruzen got up from where he landed and saw what Naruto had done, and he made a decision.

"**Well, what do you know. The red-light district. Maybe my apartment finally got destroyed."**

Hiruzen steeled his heart and pulled out a seal tag. One specifically made to bypass the Kyuubi's chakra and placed it on his staff. His staff glowed for a bit until it died down. Hiruzen got up as Enma spoke to him

"You really going to do it?"

Hiruzen nodded

"Where was this conviction when you had to deal with Orochimaru?!" Enma asked in a slightly harsh tone

Hiruzen had no response to this as it broke his heart at the revelation this had brought on. "It seems that life is just that unfair for Naruto."

"Hrgh. I feel sorry for the kid."

Hiruzen took a deep breath and launched towards Naruto

Naruto was slashing at Kakashi who kept dodging his strikes by a hair's breadth. After a few misses, he saw an opening and swung a tail at the man's stomach which launched him away. Seeing the man was stunned he was about to charge but he looked to his left to see Hiruzen coming down on him with an overhead strike. Naruto brought up an arm to block the attack but when it made contact he gave a roar of pain as it not only broke through the bone exoskeleton but it also broke the bone that was in the arm. Naruto took a step back as his arm fell limp

Hiruzen followed up with a swipe at the boys head and due to Naruto being stunned, hit the boy hard and sent him flying

Naruto rolled on the ground before fixing himself on his feet. He looked up to see Hiruzen coming down. Sending a tail to intercept he swung against Hiruzen's swing. It was a mistake as Hiruzen had swung his staff sharp enough to cut straight through. He roared in pain only for it to stop as he felt another hit under his chin and was sent upwards

Hiruzen jumped after the flying boy and brought his staff down sending the Kyuubified boy sent back into the ground, creating a crater

Hiruzen came down through the air ready to strike. As he was about to strike, thoughts flooded his mind

"_Hey, Jiji! Wanna go get some ramen?"_

"_What does it mean to be a shinobi?"_

"_I met this girl in the academy! She is quiet and a bit weird but she is pretty with nice pretty eyes. She told me her name is Hi…."_

"_Just wait and see Jiji! I will become the greatest Hokage ever!"_

"_I will kill you Hokage! ...Be sure of that"_

Hiruzen brought his staff down as the boy was getting up. And pierced through the ground

Naruto let out a roar of utter pain but did nothing else

Everyone was shocked still at the scene in front of them

Hiruzen had planted his feet on each side of the by, looking down at him with a pained expression.

"**Grrrrrr heh heh heh I told you Hokage..."**

Hiruzen grimaced a bit

The red and black energy began to be pulled back into Naruto as the floating bones evaporated. Soon it all disappeared leaving Naruto with skin that looked like he had walked through fire and got burned, as well as a smirk on his face. "I would kill you."

All the jonin just stood there wide-eyed

The genin didn't know what to make of what they saw.

Hiruzen had his staff pierce straight through Naruto's heart. "And this will eat you from the inside until the day you die…*cough*" Naruto coughed up some blood as he rested his hand on the staff

"Why did you do this Naruto? Why so much death?"

Naruto smiled as he laid his head on the ground and looked to the blue sky

* * *

~Mindscape~

Naruto sat in between his parents as they talked with each other. They all noticed that the area around them began to shake uncontrollably and pieces of it began to crumble and fall apart

Naruto clutched on to both Minato and Kushina's clothes as he trembled in fear "mom, dad what's happening?"

Minato and Kushina looked around before looking at each other.

Kushina brushed her hand through Naruto's hair "nothing sweety. You're just going to take a little nap for a bit."

Minato nodded as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder "yeah and when you wake up you will be able to play with your mother some more."

Naruto looked up at his dad "what about you?"

Minato gave a small smile "I, unfortunately, have to go away for a while."

Naruto grabbed Minato's cloak "but I don't want you to go away!"

Minato hugged Naruto "I'm sorry but I have to. But you might see me again someday."

Naruto had a few tears fall down his face as he looked to his dad "you promise?!"

Minato looked to Kushina who was crying heavily now. He himself could not keep the tears from falling "yeah…. I promise."

Minato grabbed the Hokage hat that was placed on the floor and put it on Naruto's head which brought a giggle from the boy. He brought both Naruto and Kushina into a family hug. It was the first one they ever had and he prayed desperately that it wouldn't be their last.

All three of them cried in the hug as the mind was enveloped into a blinding white light.

* * *

The Kyuubi was watching as the whole area began to fall apart. He would have felt angry at dying with the brat but honestly, he felt more pity than anger. He was suddenly surprised to see the lock on the gate open up. "**A deals a deal ain't it kit"**

* * *

~real world~

"justice against all the people that hurt Naruto. Heh...heh….he…..." Naruto's head lulled to the side as his eyes lost their light but he did not lose the smile.

Hiruzen felt his heart stopped as he looked down at the boy the village had brought to this point, the boy that had suffered through so much, the boy he had failed, the boy….he had killed.

Everyone was distraught at the fact that a boy was killed at such a young age that they didn't notice a red mist come out of the boy and into the forest.

* * *

~days later~

The funeral was a dark and sad day for Hiruzen. It broke his heart to see how very few people even attended it. The newly graduated genin with their parents, Teuchi and Ayame, and Iruka. 'Are these the only people that cared about him? Was I so blinded that I could not see it?'

As the funeral ended only three people remained. They did not care that it was over, they did not care that it started to rain or that they were getting soaked. All they could see right now was the tombstone in front of them

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki

Born a hero

Hiruzen finished what was the truth "'but driven to death.' this village's poison had driven an innocent boy to become the very thing that they feared. And Naruto was the one to pay the price for it." Hiruzen looked to the other two: Iruka and Hinata. He could say nothing to them. He believed that he had no right to say anything to them he walked forward and placed the Hokage hat on top of the tombstone before patting it and smiled as the tears began to flow again. "You could have made a fine Hokage. Much better than me and much better than this village deserved" He turned to walk away without another word

Hinata stared at the tomb with tears in her eyes. She felt like she had lost the only thing that mattered to her and all because the village was blind. She took a step forward brought the flower she held up. Placing a gentle kiss on it she put it down on. She got up and bowed to it "thank you for being my strength. Goo….godbye…..*sob* Naruto" she stood up and began to walk away

Iruka stepped forward and placed a bowl of ramen that the Ichiraku pair gave him. They felt like he should be the one to place it since the two were almost always at the stand. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart before placing them on the bowl "I always thought that I would be there eating a bowl of ramen with you when you finally got to wear that hat. I just never thought it would be like this" his voice broke when he said that last part "I just…..I just wish you didn't have to go through all this." he sat in front of the grave as he gave a sad cheeky smile. "I looked forward to saying this to you for a while now" he pulled off his headband and leaned it against the grave "con ...congratulations! You…..you graduated…" he could not stop his shivering as he cried at saying those words. After some time he pulled out a seal tag and placed it on the grave. The tag glowed before it disappeared and erected a small barrier around the grave and items that were placed there. Now no one can damage it, vandalize it or remove the items placed. It will stay there for the unspoken hero of a village that didn't deserve protection.

* * *

"Hey mom when is dad going to come?"

"I don't know sweety. I'm not sure he will"

"But he promised and you never break a promise!"

Kushina smiled down at the boy in her lap "well if he promised then he will come one day. We just have to be patient"

"I can't wait for him to come dattebayo!"

Kushina hugged her son "me either dattebanne."

* * *

The end

Honestly….you guys asked for more but I knew if I did more for this, it would not be a happy ending. This one was heavy for me to do. Well I don't have much to say but hope you enjoyed it

Please read, favorite, and review


End file.
